fliplineforumfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Julia
Julia Witherwood is one of Widow's FCs, and is a dark wanderer roaming around within Black Rose Park into even the Heartsorrow depths itself, hoping to find her twin missing on its wake. Background TBD Events Murder Twins Born in October 31, 1990, alongside Morrigan "Martha" Witherwood, in the Heartsorrow, where as they grew up, they fought against themselves with real knives and swords and injuring themselves in process. Though Julia always win, Martha strikes back on their later years. This shows their true potential as they turned 16, when they defended themselves from bandits, and they did it successfully, left no money or valuables stolen. Mortal Reminder However, one day, Julia's powers nullified, and Mylene Ishtaria was killed, both of which was made by Julia (and Martha)'s own father and its Mylene's demonic companion left her as her last words is to find Martha and guide her for good. Martha's then left missing ever since, thus breaking the Witherwood Clan, leaving Ishtaria Clan behind. Julia then joins her great-aunt's clan, trains with Athena and hopefully finding Martha, and bring her back to their house once and for all. Flipverse Appearance Though she looked normal, Julia is seldomly marked as a Closer, due to her sorrowful persona. Despite of all of this, she still order hard ones, making the chefs burden, but just less hard than her twin does. Papa's Pizzeria * 16 x Pepperoni Everywhere * 8 x Olives Everywhere * 4 x Onions Everywhere * 1/8, Uncutted Papa's Burgeria (HD/To Go) * Bun * Cheese * Well-Done Patty * Cheese * Well-Done Patty * Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hot Chili * Verde Sauce * Chicken * Hard Shell Papa's Freezeria Julia usually shows up at the evening, marking her as a potential Semi-Closer or even a Closer. * Creameo, Cherry, Creameo * Creameo, Creameo, Creameo * Chocolate Chips x2 * Blueberry Syrup x2 * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Smooth Blend * Chocolate Syrup * Creameos * Large Cup Papa's Pancakeria Julia attended at Papa's Pancakeria but in random order due to being in a hurry. Papa's Wingeria * Mango Chili Dip x2 * 6x Wild Onion Strips * 6x Teriyaki Strips Papa's Hot Doggeria * Bacon * Ketchup * Fajita Veggies * Cheese * Chili * Cheddarwurst * Chicago Bun Papa's Cupcakeria All Cupcakes: *N/A, Cherry, Cherry *Chocolate Chips x2 *Deep Purple Frosting *Chocolate Cake *LINER Papa's Pastaria *BREAD *Meatball (Center) *Black Pepper *Creamy Alfredo *Regular *Spaghetti Papa's Donuteria All Donuts: *Creameo Bits *Chocolate Drizzle All *Sugarplum Drizzle x2 Circle *Blackberry Jelly Filling *Chocolate Icing *Round Shape *Blueberry Cake Papa's Cheeseria Julia never orders a special, but she is obviously a hard challenge-- but she gives out twice the tip or twice the EXP by chance of 50/50. *FRIES *Bacon *Ketchup *Jalapenos *Mushrooms *Bacon *Mushrooms *Jalapenos *Ketchup *Bacon *American Cheese *Pumpernickel Bread Papa's Bakeria Julia never orders a Special, and her orders will pay out twice the EXP or tips by chance of 50/50. But she orders... Skull-Crushing Finale (Normal) *Red Velvet Crust *1/8 Cherry Filling *1/8 Strawberry Filling *1/8 Fudge Filling *1/8 Strawberry Filling *1/8 Fudge Filling *3/8 Cherry Filling *Vented Crust chance to not happen *Blueberries (Spreadables) x2 All *Cherry Syrup x2 All *Chocolate Mousse Dollop Outer *Chocolate Mousse Dollop Inner *Chocolate Mousse Dollop Center *TOP OF DOLLOPS: *Skull Cookies/Cherry Center Papa's Sushiria Julia is absent in Sushiria due to her roaming pattern, and she dislikes eating sushi. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! *'SKILL:' Double Jumping *'WEAPON:' Dark Fireball (Pierce) *'WEAPON TYPE:' Shot *'UNLOCKED ON:' 75,000pts on all combined levels Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! *'SKILL:' Normal? (Dashing and Double Jumping) *'WEAPON:' Dark Fireball (Pierce) *'WEAPON TYPE:' Shot *'UNLOCKED ON:' 105,000pts on all combined levels Gallery Outfit A Changes Outfit B Changes Trivia Updates and Concepts *On her past versions, she used to teach Samoa her powers. *Julia used to have "Ludenberg" or "Cortonith" as her middle name. *She has the most changes, with seventeen pictures on the line. Current Trivia *Julia was Widow's best known FC during 2013 to 2016. *Julia was based off from her past FC named "Aya". However, Aya was now Ayako. *Morrigan "Martha" Witherwood was her fraternal twin. *Julia used to have her birthday to be at October 31, 1983. *She won the Princess Girl: Season One and the Supreme Champion, after defeating Camilla (at Season One) and Akira Haru at Supreme Tournament. Off-Topic Trivia *She has her Mad Studios Wikia counterpart. However, she was named Maria Witherwood due to the name is almost similar to another name (Julie); this will cause confusion. Category:Female Characters Category:Erikah's Characters